


Dogs on the moon

by Novastatus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, My lil gay Avi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastatus/pseuds/Novastatus
Summary: Magnus comes home. Avi has a crush.





	Dogs on the moon

“Avi...you're great.”  
“Th- Thank you!”  
“I think you're a cool dude!”  
“...Yeah…”  
“Avi? Do you wanna go on a mission?”  
“I can't, I'm not- I can't-”  
“Okay, we'll meet you down there!”

~

Magnus fucking Burnsides. Avi had never really fallen in love with anyone in the traditional sense. He'd liked a few guys back in Brandybuck, sure, but he never thought about them. Wasn't really his style. And then of course, he joined up with the Bureau of Balance. That really was the icing on the cake. Work became his passion. Launching shit out of a moon was about as cool as it got. He'd always thought that was all he needed. Well, until Magnus Burnsides came topside.

Avi stood before the hole that was opening in the floor now, an anxious smile spread weakly across his face. The boys were back.

The glassy white pod door flew open, and with it, a goddamn eruption of laughter. Merle was the first to come out, a casual smirk plastered onto his face. “Hey Avi!” he said with a wave of his hand. Avi nodded in response, his brown hair falling onto his forehead. Next came out Taako, his long purple hat brushing the top of the opaque white dome. He seemed a little tired. “G’night, Avo. You seen Angus?” He asked, eyes sleep deprived. “Nah, might wanna check around the library though, dude could be anywhere.” Taako smiled a bit. “Alright, sounds chill, my bro.” Taako walked off. Next, Magnus popped out, looking at Avi with a grin. Avi’s heart skipped a beat. “Lookin’ pretty pale my dude, you alright?” Mag asked, and it was the most Magnus thing he could've said. Avi chuckled. “Yeah, I'm fine. You?” He asked, eyes immediately scanning over Magnus. “Well…I'm still pretty torn up we can't have dogs on the moon.” Avi chuckled a bit, watching Magnus’ lips curl into a smile. “You have Steven.” Avi said, gesturing at the fish. Magnus glances down at it, nodding. “I suppose I do, don't I?” He says warmly, hopping out of the glassy white pod. “So the mission was a success, I take it?” Avi asks, hazel eyes lit up in an eager excitement. “Yeah, of course.” Magnus replies with a casual smile, patting Avi on the back. “Gotta go then, man. Catch you later?” He asks, and Avi nods, shaken by the contact. “Uh- Well, yeah, dude. Tell me all about after you see the director?” Avi asks, a slight blush on his freckled cheeks. “Yeah, I'll see you then.” Magnus calls, descending down the stairs to the courtyard. Avi smirks, eagerly waiting for the end of his shift.


End file.
